No Silence Between Us
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. Everyone knew about the rivalry between two groups of friends in Twilight Town, but no one would've expected two of the opposite coin to actually be seen with each other, let alone doing the things that they do when their alone. Roxas x Fuu LEMON!


_- No Silence Between Us -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Fuu_

_Warning: This story features adult sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age._

* * *

Everyone in Twilight town knew about the rivalry between two young groups of friends who tried to best each other in any way they could, between Hayner's friends and Seifer's friends, the adults always seemed to enjoy the spectacle of the young teens.

Among Hayner's friends was a handsome boy named Roxas, with wildly spiky blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, and a personality that could makes friends faster than he could make enemies. Even his group's rival, Seifer, showed signs of respect to the blonde, while not even glancing at any others of the lot. Roxas was known to be the best fighter in the yearly Struggle Tournament, gaining recognition from the ladies and even some blushes from Olette, who was the only girl in their group.

Fuu was the silent girl in Seifer's entourage, with silver hair that covered her left eye while her expression never seemed to waver from emotionless. She was never the speaking type and the only words that would come out of her mouth would be single words or statements, the adults would often consider her the best of the group considering her politeness and being respectful whenever they converse, one sided of course.

No one could remember a moment when these two individuals ever had a one on one conversation or even a moment between them, the two never seemed to mention the other to their friends or even acknowledged their existence. But what was barely seen in public was nothing compared to what was hidden, they of course never told their friends or expressed any interest during the day, but it would all change after the sunset and when their alone.

Roxas' parents were away this weekend and he had the house all to himself, perfect if he decided to invite a certain someone over without revealing his secret to his parents. When his silent girlfriend entered his home and the two greeted with a kiss, the magic seemed to happen again and the two ended up in his room and on his bed with their shoes and socks on the floor.

Roxas rested comfortably on his back while his beloved smothered him in kisses, spending the beginning of their evening occupying each other's lips. He coursed his thumb on her shoulder while his other hand rested on her rear, sneakily giving her a soft squeeze while he tasted her lips. They parted their lips and allowed their tongues to tangle, fighting for dominance as Roxas flipped his girl over so that he was on top. By time their mouths separated, a string of saliva still connected their tongues as they panted for air.

"My parents won't be home until Monday," he breathed heavily, wiping his chin as he hovered over his girl. "You can stay the night if you want."

Fuu gave him her usual stoic expression, placing a small hand over his chest as she answered simply with a single word.

"Can't."

Roxas gave her a sigh and started placing pleasing kisses on her neck, which only made the silver haired girl turn her head. He couldn't help but lose himself in the taste of her pure flesh, groaning into her ear as he closed the gap between them and pressed his body onto hers.

"I promise to treat you like a queen tonight if you stay," he bargained.

The spiky haired blonde leaned back on his knees and brought one of Fuu's feet close to his mouth, taking her delicate toes between his lips and sucking tenderly on her digit. She tasted sweet, like every other part of her flesh, working his tongue between her toes while he gave every five digit a thorough cleaning.

Fuu had a blush burning on her cheeks while she tried to keep her calm expression from wavering, allowing her boyfriend to continue this rather weird act of affection. Like a royal queen in demand, she lifted her other leg and silently ordered him to give her other foot the same treatment. Roxas was more than happy to suckle her toes, groaning deeply as he licked and sucked her other foot clean.

"Flattery," Fuu concluded, acting as if she's unsatisfied with her lover's actions.

The spiky haired blonde quickly noticed his girlfriend's other foot rubbing against his crotch, sending slight urges of pleasure up his body while he finished cleaning her feet with his tongue. But then he was overcome with pleasure as he leaned back against the bed and moaned breaths of satisfaction as his girlfriend rubbed his crotch with her foot, while Fuu crossed her arms and continued to tease him with her usual stoic expression.

"Pathetic," she sighed.

Roxas chuckled and smiled a warm look that would charm any girl in Twilight Town. "I'll always crumble from your touch, baby," he whispered.

"Really?" Fuu challenged, rising from her spot on the bed and crawling over her boyfriend.

The silver haired girl started to mess with the Roxas' belt, which was surprising to the blonde on how forward she was being. After the belt was removed and the zipper was pulled down, Fuu could see the tint in his boxers were his growing member waited, her fingers slowly pealing down his under garments and letting his member spring free into view.

Roxas blushed as he noticed his girlfriend's constant stare and waited patiently for her next move, releasing a choked grunt as she grasp the base of his length with her soft and delicate hand. The silver haired girl glanced up to see her boyfriend's struggling face, ignoring his grunts as she gently squeezed his member a couple times before beginning her slow strokes. She always had a taste for dominance, especially when it came to intimacy, and Roxas would gladly let his lover take over if it meant feeling this overwhelming pleasure.

Fuu continued her strokes and felt his length to the fullest, feeling rather lucky to have a boyfriend who was quite... bulky.

"Y-You're too good to me," Roxas groaned, leaning his head back.

"Liar," Fuu answered simply.

Roxas grunted when he felt a surge of pain from his girlfriend tugging at his sensitive region, grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets as the pleasurable nerves continued after the pain. He clenched his teeth as a sweat drop rolled down his face, which didn't go unnoticed by the silver haired girl. Fuu always had some dark satisfaction with causing discomfort to others, nothing seriously wrong, she just enjoyed the visual drama.

"Fuu," Roxas muttered, feeling the end coming. "I- I'm getting close to..."

Suddenly, the pleasure ceased and the spiky haired blonde was left wanting more, seeing his girlfriend rest comfortably on her knees with her hands on her lap. Roxas brought his pants up and covered his member, sighing in disappointment as he gave his stubborn girl a pouting expression. But he was stunned when he felt her index finger on his lips, watching nervously as Fuu leaned closer and whispered into his ear.

"Not yet," she spoke softly.

Their lips met and they didn't show any signs of separating, Roxas nibbling on his girl's lower lip while Fuu tangled her fingers through his messy locks. Roxas placed one hand on her hip while the other ghostly went to the zipper of her sleeveless jacket, descending it until her blue garment was split and ready to part like curtains.

Fuu motioned back and slipped her jacket from her shoulders, blushing slightly as her boyfriend's gaze drifted down at her lavender bra. He had to admit that her blue jacket didn't do her body justice, for her bust was a decent size and made Roxas' mouth water from how voluptuous they looked. While Fuu moved back to kissing, Roxas still focused his attention on her chest, motioning one hand up her body and slipping under her bra to squeeze tenderly on her soft breast. His index finger brushed over her nipple, teasing it between his index and middle finger.

"I love you," he breathed between kisses.

Of course she didn't answer back, Fuu always kept her feelings to herself, but Roxas knew that she meant everything she did when she was with him.

Roxas added another hand to massage her breasts, quickly removing her bra and tossing it to the side, separating their lips as he leaned down to take one rosy tip into his mouth. The sudden act made Fuu gasp lightly and wrap an arm around her lover's head, feeling spikes of pleasure in her chest as Roxas nibbled, sucked, and bit on her nipple. Without warning, he moved to her other rosy tip and provided the same treatment, suckling hungrily like an infant as the taste of Fuu consumed his senses like a drug.

Fuu focused her hands on removing her partner's own jacket, until they both ended up shirtless and quickly went to doing the same thing to their under garments. Roxas was first to remove his pants thanks to the lack of a belt before, then he switched to helping Fuu by forcing her Capri pants down her legs like an animal. Like her bra, Fuu's panties were light shades of lavender; it almost made Roxas not want to remove them, but only a little.

When he reached to her panties, Fuu held a hand to halt his anticipation and stood on her knees, slipping her thumbs on her waistbands and slowly descending her last piece of clothing down her thighs and kicked them off with ease, being rather seductive then usual by Roxas' opinion. But his thoughts quickly went blank when his eyes met with her sacred jewel, feeling his member grow to the fullest in an instant.

"Lay down," Fuu ordered, still expressing little emotion as her partner obeyed without question.

Roxas laid back and rested his hands behind his head, watching in a haze as his naked lover hovered over him and suddenly turned around, until they both ended facing each other's lower halves. Out of the few times they had sex, they never committed this particular vulgar act, but Roxas wouldn't complain. His breathing started to carry more weight as he rested his hands on his partner's thighs, waiting patiently for her next order knowing full well not to act before hand.

Fuu looked over her shoulders and gave Roxas a calm look, hypnotizing him with her ruby eyes.

"Lick," she ordered next, making her blonde lover lick his lips before he began.

The first thing that hit him was the scent of her nether region, tickling his nose from her warm aroma before he gave her nether lips a quick lick. The taste was also tangy on his tongue, remembering the first time he did this and how long it took before he became used to it, but it was easier this time then before. He felt his girlfriend shutter from his action, holding tightly on her thighs as he began to give her more frequent licks.

Each lick sent tidal waves of pleasure across Fuu's body, making her breath heavily as she rested her hands on her partner's hips, which made Roxas grunt from the heat reaching his sensitive length. He wondered if she was going to do the same for him, she's never been really generous, even to him. But then his doubts were quickly washed away as he felt a wet tongue tease the head of his member, giving him the same licks as he gave her like she was getting back at him somehow.

The two young lovers spent a minute giving each other light licks, getting a good feel of each other's flavor before they readied to dig in. Fuu was the first to step it up a notch by slipping the head of her partner's length between her lips, using her tongue to tease the slit as she tasted the traces of pre-cum. After trying to regain his composure, Roxas followed suite and claimed his girlfriend's nether into his mouth and licks much more veracious.

Fuu gripped the base of his length with her small hand while taking more into her mouth, closing her eyes as she tasted his meaty flavor, while Roxas slid his hands up and squeezed her juicy cheeks as he continued to consume her wet cavern. He teased her clit, penetrated her folds with his wet digit, and gulped whatever left her nether lips. The silver haired girl took as much of her lover's member into her mouth and pleasured him deeply with powerful sucks, moving her hand down to massage his soft package, kneading and pulling on his skin that earned some groans from her male partner.

The two lovers feasted on each other for minutes, holding each other's nude bodies tightly as they smothered their heads into each other's legs as they made suckling noses, bringing their climax closer to the finish line as they did everything but stop. Roxas gave her a good spank on her rear and squeezed tenderly on her cheeks, feeling ravenous as he consumed her sacred elixir. Fuu responded by gripping his package tightly, which made the blonde apologize with a grunt.

What would their parents think of this, what would their friends think of this, to find out that not only are they secretly in love but are also in this deep into their relationship? But Roxas and Fuu didn't care who thought about them, they only thought of each other in this one intimate moment of love making.

But all good things come to an end, as they both felt the warnings in their bodies telling them that their climax was coming. Fuu being the first to react as she moaned weakly while her mouth still occupied her boyfriend's length, feeling the finishing tidal wave surge down her spine and left from her nether region, where Roxas fully welcomed the elixir and gulped her essence while some leaked from the sides of his mouth. But his denouement was also here, groaning fiercely as he came into his silent lover's mouth, in which Fuu did the same by drinking the thick substance, using her hand to squeeze out the rest so that not a single drop is wasted.

After spending another couple minutes regaining their composure and gathering their clothes, the two exited Roxas' room and went down stairs to watch some TV, lay together on the couch, eat dinner, and quietly retired back into his room upstairs.

They snuggled together underneath the sheets and shut off the lights, with only the moonlight beaming from the open window providing any illumination in the room. Roxas kept his beloved close in his arms and took in the scent of her short hair, already feeling the weight of his eyes inching him closer into slumber.

"I'm glad you decided to stay the night," he whispered.

Fuu adjusted and turned to face him, giving him a calm looking expression as she spoke briefly.

"Unavoidable."

The blonde teen couldn't help but chuckle and hold his girlfriend tighter, tangling his legs with hers as they provided each other with body heat during this cool night. Sleep took over them and did not wake them for some time, eventually leaving the bedroom after twelve and Fuu secretly leaving his house without anyone noticing, but not before giving her secret lover a kiss, returning their roles as false rivals for their friends and barely speaking a word to each other.

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

_Next order?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
